Phantom of the Opera2
by secretsirius
Summary: A sequal to the great movie. It has bits and peices that relate to the book, but other than that... it is solely the movie. After Christine passes away, he daughter is sent her own Angel of Music. What happens when her daughter's story unfolds?
1. Chloe

Ok, this is my first Phantom of the opera fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. I would really like to know what you think, so I know wheather or not I should continue or not. So please review and tell me of your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own phantom of the opera!

**Phantom of the Opera**

Not many people remember the story of the phantom of the opera, and few of those that do know of it believe that it was true. But what of those whom survived it? Those who experienced the site themselves, the great chandelier crashing to the ground, the disappearance of Christine Daae and her love Vicomte de Chagny. Something even those have looked over, is the fact that our story shall continue... of coarse it would be impossible for it to continue with Christine and Erik, but if not them then whom? Our story takes flight in a large Paris home, only a few blocks away from the grand opera house in which that tragic tale took place.

A young girl looking about the age of 16 rushed along the cobble stone streets of Paris carrying a bouquet of red roses. Her light, curly brown hair flew with the air that rushed pass her, and her curious brown eyes were looking ahead in quiet desperation to reach her destination. Finally after a few blocks of scurrying along the streets she arrived in front of a large old fashioned Paris home. She stood in front of the door brushing off her long white dress and knocked on the old wooden door. The door was opened by a young butler, and she stepped into a large foryer.

The foryer was simply grand. It had magnificent wooden flooring and a superb crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. The light from the candles that lined the wall reflected off it creating small spots of light across the floor. There was a grand staircase leading up to the second floor, and on both sides of the staircase was large tapestries of the utmost elegance and beauty. The staircase looked as if it were made of granite, and up the middle of it was red velvet carpet that led down to the front foryer door. Next to the door stood two coat racks on either sides.

The young girl made her way up the stairs quickly, making each step with a certain preciseness that could only take the grace of a ballerina. As she got to the top of the staircase she opened a large wooden door revealing a fairly aged woman laying in a bed. The room was quite large itself and filled with nearly nothing save a well carved wooden dresser, a night stand, and a bed that was only big enough to fit one person. The young girl stepped next to the bed, her rush now gone. She sat the bouquet of roses on the night stand, and touched the old woman's hand lightly then touched a small golden bracelet on her wrist that had the name 'Christine de Chagny' engraved on it in smooth lucida letters. This made the girl slightly curious, considering she had never remembered seeing the ring before then. Christine griped the young girls hand and looked up to her opening her aged brown eyes, those eyes that use to sparkle so brightly when she was upon a brightly lit stage singing in front of a captivated audience, and speaking in a clear tone she said in a humble state of mind, "Dear Chloe... when I am in heaven... I shall send to you... your own angel of music..." she then closed her eyes and began to sing in a soft and ever clear tone that would not be expected of a woman of that age, thinking back to Erik, and all that had happened back then, she hoped that her daughter not be caught in a situation so dire and demanding, but she did hope that her daughter would find someone that she really loved. She had that wish for her daughter, and now she was dreaming of it. Dreaming of Erik, and her daughter's future she heard a voice in her head singing through her with the most precise tone:

_"Think of me... think of me fondly when we say good bye remember me once in a while...please promise me you'll try."_

With that stanza sung Christine closed her eyes and her hand fell open, a golden ring falling to the floor and rolling to the corner of the room making a slight dinging sound as it halted and fell on it's side. Silent tears rolled down Chloe's cheek as she stood to receive the ring that had fallen to the floor. Chloe bent down to pick the ring up and noticed a loose board in the wooden floor. She lifted the plank up revealing a small keepsake box. She pulled it out and opened it, her curious eyes scanning over many envelopes, each baring a read skeleton seal, and on the front of each read in messy writing, 'to my only love.' Chloe sat the letter back in the box and brought her hands to her face. She stood wiping the tears away as she sang in an angelic voice,

_"I'll think of you...think of you fondly even after our good bye...even more than once in a whileI promise you I'll try."_

She then walked out the door her eyes closed as she didn't look back. She didn't look back to her mother, and she didn't look back to the strange letters. She only clenched the small golden ring as she walked out of her home. As she reached the outside she sighed lightly looking to the sky awaiting her own angel of music, her own guide and protector... just like the one her mother had always spoken so fondly of. An angel there to sing to her in her dreams, just like he had once with her mother. But her only question was... would it be the same? Would the angel treat her with as much love as he did her mother? All she figured she could do now though was wait. She looked up into the bright sky, tears falling down her cheeks, yet a smile adorning her soft features. Her eyes were showing love, as if she saw her mother in the sky, in the heavens.


	2. Angel of music

Ok, well here is chapter 2. I am really looking forward to feed back, so wheather good or bad, please tell me what you think about the fan fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any phantom of the opera... but I can still imagine!

**Phantom of the opera**

One week after the silent death of Mme. Christine de Chagny, all was silent and still around the Chagny manor. For they all grieved her for the period, it was almost as if they would never see her again, but Chloe knew, she knew that one day she would see her mother again, and they would be just as happy as they were when her mother was alive. They would be just as joyous, and they would live happily in heaven with their angel of music. They would spend their eternity in heaven singing with their angel, and all would be well. Or at least that was what her mother had told her as she was a growing child.

Chloe walked into the foryer quietly her curly brown hair tied into a pony tail, and her dark eyes radiant from the lovely black dress she wore. As she entered the foryer a butler rolled an aged man out in a wheel chair. The man looked over to Chloe and in a tone to match his age he says to her, "Chloe dear... the carriage is outside, go on we have somewhere to go." Chloe was confused of this, for since her mother passed away, he had went nowhere but her funeral. Her death had hit him quite hard especially after reading some of the letters found in her room.

They all carefully got into the carriage. There was an awkward silence in the carriage as the cab pulled off going towards the opera house. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of people talking amongst the streets, and the slight pitter patter of the horses hooves against the cobble stone streets. Chloe and her father had nothing really to talk about these days, it was her mother that kept things alive. With her gone her relationship with her father was not as great. They soon pulled in front of a dreary building. It looked a bit aged, to go along with the burnt look. Raoul turned to Chloe, "Stay in the carriage my daughter... I shall not be long..." Chloe nodded lightly and leaned back against the seat of the carriage.

The butler rolled Raoul into the opera house, and as they entered numerous bids could be heard from the next room. They rolled Raoul in and some turned to see his arrival. As he entered they brought out a small music box out onto the dusty stage. Adorned upon it was a make-shift monkey holding a pair of small golden cymbals. They wound a small key in the back and a familiar tune played to Raoul, and he knew that is what he wanted to get. When they asked for a bid of 15 he raised his hand, only to notice that someone else had bid after him. He let out a sigh and raised his hand once more. He was glad to see that the woman didn't follow after, and he receive the music box. He touched its sides gently thinking back to Christine.

He remembered her detailed description of the box, and how it was playing a she said her final good bye to Erik. He could never forget for she spoke of it often, she often spoke of his tears, and his sorrows. Her descriptions were oh so vivid and clear, almost as if she dreamed of it every night there on after. He often wondered if Erik had continued to sing to her in the night, and if Erik were still alive. As his butler turned his wheel chair to take him back to the carriage he drew in a deep breath revisiting the moment that her was tortured, and Christine was given that choice. It disappointed him that she would have actually went with Erik, especially all he had done to go and save her from the dreaded beast.

The butler helped Raoul into the carriage. Raoul noticed Chloe's inquisitive look, as if she were trying to guess at what the box could be. The driver continued, yet there was still that awkward silence between Raoul and Chloe. It wasn't the kind of silence that you break with a stupid comment, but the kind that is so icy and cold that no matter what you want to say, it just doesn't seem right in the circumstance. The carriage pulled to a halt out side a tomb. It was a newly placed tomb, maybe a week old, and it read 'Christine' in large letters at the top then Raoul's eyes traveled to the bottom of the tomb stone seeing the small engravings of 'loving wife and mother' Raoul wanted to cry, but he also felt that he should stay strong in this moment. He frailly climbed out of his wheel chair and gently placed the music box upon her tomb stone. He figure that he should give her this gift even in death he knew she would want it. She talked of it so fondly, and he would hate to think of her not having it.

He began to turn after placing the music box, but something caught his eye. It was a red rose with a black velvet ribbon tied to it with a silver ring tied into the knot. Raoul's eyes widened remembering all of Christine's rambles of how Erik would leave her such roses. But somehow he knew that the beauty of this rose surpassed all of the others. He stood there a moment frozen in the captivating beauty of the red rose, and the mesmerizing details of the ring he remembered so well. The ring that he had given to Christine for their secret engagement.

Chloe wondered what was taking so long, she peaked her head out of the carriage seeing the perplexed yet fearful look on her father's face, she became curious at what had him so entranced. She stepped out of the carriage and walked towards her father laying a comforting hand upon his shoulder asking in her childish curiosity, "Father?... is something wrong?" She awaited an answer, but got nothing. She sighed giving up, he must have been really upset over something not to have answered like that. She looked towards the rose and her eyes widened as she head a voice come around her. Surrounding the air around her, vibrating through the mist over the damp ground, and covering her. It repeated:

"_I am your angel of music... come to me angel of music..."_

Chloe looked around seeing no one around her, she turned to find her father and get away, but she noticed that both he and their carriage were gone. She were left alone except for this strange voice that called to her. So alluring, so vibrant, mysterious, yet calming. She looked around her once more eager to find the voice, discover whom it was speaking to her. Only the words caught her attention then. Angel of music? Could it be that he had come to her, just as her mother said he would as she ascended to heaven?


	3. the meeting

'Ello yall. I am finally back with chapter 3. I am sorry it took me so long to update, and I should be getting chapter 4 up very soon. Oh and by the way, thank you to all of my reviewers, your opinions are most appreciated. Well if anyone else has any opinions on it just submit a review, whether you think it sucks or you think it is good.

Best wishes,  
Secretsirius

Phantom of the Opera ch.3

Chloe knelt down and picked up the rose form her mother's tombstone and smelled of it as she held it close to her heart and took a step away. A tear streamed down her pale cheek. She had no one now, her dear mother has passed away, and her father has left her in the grave yard alone. She has no one to turn to, save the angel of music in which her mother had promised to send to her. She heard this voice echoing from all around her, repeating,

"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music…"

She sincerely hoped that it was her angel, considering she needed someone to comfort her, and who better than the angel of music? She looked up to the ominous grey sky and began to sing in a down kind of depressed voice:

"Who is this who speaks to me...? This strange new voice… what does it want from me... will I have a choice? And though I can not see, I know it's there, my angel of music is there, watching me cry…"

A young cloaked figure hid aside a large crypt, watching Chloe as she sang in her beautiful, sad voice, an angelic voice. He watched her tears fall and was angered at who could have possibly wanted to make an angel such as she cry. He sang quietly as he watched her place the rose back down on the tombstone:

"You soon will come to me, to be a student of mine. That's all I ask of you, and that your choice defines… your beauty and your voice… will soon be mine. Your angel of music is there, watching you cry…"

He watched as Chloe turned from her mother's grave and walking towards the grave yard exit, headed towards the only home she knew, as she sang:

"Angel of music guide and guardian, give to me your glory. Show to me how great your passions, help me through my troubles…"

The young cloaked boy listened as her voice trailed off into the distance. He turned and headed towards the burnt opera house. He was feeling pity for that poor angelic creature, which had been promised so much, but given so little. He had heard Erik speak of one Christine Daae, and had even asked him to place a rose upon her grave. He had also spoken of another, of which he had only known of, yet hasn't seen. Chloe De Chagny.

The Young boy entered the opera house, the auction had long been over, and there were no worries of anyone being around. He made his way down to the dampened cellars, or passageways. The boy stepped onto a small boat, which had somehow made it through the fire. He rowed the boat down the long passage. Candles lit the pass with a dim glow, and golden statues of naked ladies lined the walls. The passage was coming to an end, and looking ahead many more candles became visible. You could see the swirling mist upon the large glassy lake. And soon a large platform came into view, upon it was a large organ, a desk, a desk with many papers strewn across it a disheveled manner and many mirrors, well actually about four. To the right of the organ there was a stone staircase leading to another room. The boy stepped off the boat and onto the platform, traveling briskly up the staircase to see an older man lying in a swan shaped bed.

He stood next to the bed looking down at the dying man, and said in a soft, sad tone, "Father… I have done as you have said…" The man looked up, a slight relief passing through his dull eyes. The boy saw this, and a small smirk played across his pale lips. The older man sat up smiling. Although he smiled with such emphasis that it almost seemed that he had not smiled in years.

The older man stood and hobbled towards the staircase, stopping just at the edge of the staircase he turns. He pulled at a red velvet curtain revealing the porcelain model of Christine in a wedding dress. He began to speak, almost expecting the boy to have followed him down, and be right behind him, "Son…" the boy walked up behind him, his smirk fading into a frown as the man still continued, "… I am going to hand the opera house over to you. I would like for you to fix it up…" The boy looked surprised for a moment, but said nothing in return as the man had more to say, "I want you to hire new managers, and take over as the opera ghost…" he paused taking in a sharp breath, "I will hand to you my old cape…" The man walked over to his organ ad picked up a flowing black cape. The man pulled it over the boy's shoulder in a majestic manner. The man then sat at his organ, and he played for one last time.

Chloe had finally made her way back to her home. She knocked on the door and came face to face with the butler. With a dull tone she asked, "So… where is my father?" By this time her hair was a mess, and her dress had dirt all over it, and she felt very, very stressed. The butler could see this, and said in his saddest tone, "Monsieur De Chagny… has committed suicide…" Chloe stood in awe; this was most shocking to her. She never expected anything this dramatic, or sad. She turned her back on the butler and went towards the one place both her mother and father had spoken of so much, the old Paris opera house. She walked once again over the cobble stone streets; although this time her walk was a guilty one. The remaining parts of the opera came into view, the grey walls giving that off that 'creepy' kind of vibe.

She walked into the cold building and made her way to the stage. She climbed up onto it and looked at the many rows of dust, cob-webbed seats. She could tell that way back, they were nice seats. How they must have really glowed from the magnificent light beaming down from the grand chandelier. Chloe then heard a faint sound, and she could tell the tune. It was something her mother would sing for her often. She drew in a deep breath and sang loud and beautifully:

"We're past the point of no return, no backward glances our games of make believe are at an end. Past the point of if or when, no use resisting abandon thought, let the dream descend…"

Within the dark cellar walls her soft voice could be heard faintly as Erik played the organ. This made him play like he had never played before, beautifully, powerfully, and with such precision. The boy stood next to the organ looking at Erik, and just watched in amazement as Erik began to speak to him, "Retrieve her for me…" The boy nodded to him and carefully followed the voice to the stage. He recognized her from the cemetery, and at the moment he stood listening to her sing. He let her voice wash over himself as he pulled his mask on, moving right in front of her. All she felt that she could say was, "W-who are you?" He walks towards her a smirk adorning his lips as he spoke in a calm tone, "My dear… I am you angel of music…"


	4. Death of Erik

Well, here is chapter 4. I hope you all like it so far, and I hope that people will continue to leave me reviews!  
Thank you for your opinions!  
Nala99 and Terrilynn!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, all credit to Gaston Leroux!

**Phantom of the Opera**

The opera house being mostly empty, would echo the voices off the cob-webbed walls, more or less mystifying the moment. The scenery that held more meaning for the both of them in many ways. That made it a little easier on Chloe, although she was still a bit scared. The fact that she couldn't see his face scared her the most, she really wanted to know who he was.

The boy took her soft, small hand and led her to the cellars. She followed after him, many questions passing through her mind as each moment slipped by. Although only one made it's way out, "and what is this angel's story then?" The boy kept his gaze off of her and on forward to the corridor ahead, but respectfully he still answered, "All that Erik has told me... was that I was in danger, and he saved me..." He just left it at that, figuring she would get the point that he really didn't want to talk about it.

In minutes of silence they neared a small boat. The boy reached down and picked up the oar, then handed it the Chloe as he stepped in. Chloe raised an eyebrow and gave him a disgruntled look, "What am I to do with this?" She paused a moment as he stood, "I am _not_ going to row the boat! You can just forg-" the boy cut her off saying in a matter of fact tone, "Oh, I wouldn't count on it then." He took the oar from her hands and helped her into the boat. He began to push the boat through the water with the oar as he mumbled under his breath, "heh, a woman rowing a boat... what a laugh." Chloe thought she heard something and turned back, "You say something?" She looked at him with questioning eyes as he quickly thought of something to say,"um... I said nothing, you just heard the waters going by the boat." He mentally slapped himself for that as he kept rowing, a smirk placed nonchalantly upon his lips below his nicely fitter mask.

The sound of the organ still echoed through the cellars, filling in most of the emptiness that was there. They soon reached the platform, a lovely vision of Erik playing the organ came into view. They stepped off the boat, and Chloe looked to the boy saying as the walk up, "and what is this angel's name?" She touched his arm lightly as he turned to her. He didn't know what to tell her, considering he had never really had a name before. Suddenly the organ stops and an elder voice echoed through, "His name... is Erik..." Chloe and the boy both turned towards Erik in surprise as he continued, "You... look just like your mother..." Chloe stepped back, a look of surprise and amazement adorned the soft features of her face. Chloe didn't know what to think, she finally got to see the man that her mother spoke of so often. In her mind she kept telling her self for years that this was the man that her mother would have married, had it not been for her father.

The elder Erik turned, still sitting in front of his organ, he looked at Chloe seeing her surprised look, and only decided to add to it, "Would you sing me... in my last moments?" Chloe looked from either Erik. The younger Erik gave her a slight nod, what you could see of his face having a solemn look to it. Chloe nods and takes a step back, she straightened her back and took in a sharp breath:

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when was say good-bye. Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try..."

The elder Erik listened, his eyes closed, letting her voice wrap around him, bringing back the fondest of memories. He reached for a rose that lay upon his organ. As he grasped it he fell back to the floor. He mouthed the words, 'good-bye Christine...' After that his hand lay across his chest, the rose lay across his heart. His movements almost seemed to cease all at once. Chloe watched in horror as the younger Erik rushed to his side. In the back of her mind she knew what was happening, but for the most part, she didn't want to believe that it was happening. She was feeling more pity for a man that she had only heard stories of as a child, than her own father. She didn't quite know what to do. All her instincts told her to do, was cry.

The remaining Erik took her in his arms and held her close as he whispered lightly to her, "No... don't cry... no tears shall be shed in this place. Especially not your own..." Chloe sniffled lightly as Erik continued, "I shall take you back, and you will promise to return once the opera house is rebuilt..." Chloe nods lightly in agreement, "Ok... I will."

/3 moths later/

It's been a good three years since the little 'visit' to the opera house. The grand opening would come in little less than a month, and Chloe refused to miss it. Chloe hurried down the stairs and out the door to her carriage. She climbed in shutting the door behind her. She was excited, not only about revisiting the opera house after three months, but getting to see Erik again. The carriage rolled away, the crunching sound of the wheels against the stone road was all that could be heard. The carriage pulled to a halt, and Chloe steeped out. She looked up to the opera house, it looked beautiful. She hadn't seen it since it had been rebuilt. She looked down, and by her feet was a flyer, she picked it up and read, "Auditions for lead soprano today."

Chloe rushed up into the opera house, making her way to the stage, not even paying attention to the inside decor. There was a line of girls upon the stage, Chloe joined the line at the end, or what she thought was the end. The maestro began to speak loudly, "Ok, the auditions will be from the aria in act three of Hannible..." After that was said a few girls shamefully walked off stage. Chloe felt lucky her mother had taught it to her when she was little, for the maestro pointed at her, "You first!" Chloe stepped forward on stage and took in a deep breath:

"Think of me, think of me fondly. When we say good-bye..."

Chloe wasn't even able to finish the stanza before the maestro called it to a stop, "You stay..." he ordered Chloe, he then pointed to the rest, "Go home! All of you!" There were mumbles of disbelief as they walked out. Chloe was amazed, she never expected to make it. The maestro walked onto the stage next to her, he pointed to the other side of the stage. A young man around the age of 18 years old stood leaning against the wall. He had dusty brown hair, and dull green eyes. His clothing was that of someone with a good bit of money.

The maestro shoved her towards him, "This is Rolf... you will be doing a duet with him in the upcoming performance!" Rolf stood, and took Chloe's hand kissing it lightly, "Hello Mme." The maestro hurried away leaving the two alone. Chloe looked to him uneasily and said, "um... you may release my hand now.." Rolf let go of her hand, a genuine smirk placed upon his lips, "ah, and what shall I call you Mme.?" Chloe smiled uneasily, "My name is Chloe... um..." she thinks for a moment, "um... Daae!" Rolf circles her like a shark would it's next victim, "Lovely name..." With that said he walks off the stage leisurely, "Well... I must be off..." Chloe watched him leave and heaved a sigh of relief.

Erik watched quietly from the shadows of box 5, he could sense something bad might happen later on. He didn't like that guy Rolf at all, he gave off that certain 'flirty' vibe that would make any opera ghost sick. He decided then, that he had to keep Rolf away from Chloe.


	5. the first preformance

Ok, after a long time of suffering from writers block, I have finaly gotten chapter 5 up and ready for people to read. Although it may not be as good from just comming off writers block and all. Well as always I ask for your opinions on the story, and I shall give credit where credit is due.

disclaimer: I do not own any of phantom of the opera

A special thanks to:

Hybrid Kinghtress  
Blaze-Loganlover  
Vermillion Rose  
Nala 99  
Terrilynn

I appreciate your reviews!

**Phantom of the opera**

Chloe paced around her dressing room nervously, she had been practicing for months, preparing for her role in the upcoming opera performance. She hadn't thought she was ready yet, although everyone else knew she was. Though there was a part of her that always told her she was no good, and as soon as she stood upon that stage something terrible would happen. Just like there were whispers of the return of the opera ghost, she could only hope that the ghost would kindly not do anything during her performance.

A slight knock came at the door; she jumped and turned as Rolf walked into her dressing room. He advanced towards her eyeing he like a hawk, "we must be out in little less than an hour…" he said in a manly kind of tone. Chloe's expression showed nothing but anxiety and worry. Rolf of course noticed this, he walked up to her placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes, "you shall do fine, now go get into your dress, and we shall make this the best performance this opera house has ever seen…" She looked away to the floor and said in a soft tone, "I do not know Rolf…" she stepped back and looked up at him, "Please exit… I shall be a moment…" Rolf nodded lightly and did as she said walking back towards the door. He stepped out as she let out a certain sigh of relief.

Chloe turned and sat at her dresser, she noticed something on it that was not there before. A red rose lay on the corner with a note lying neatly under it. She picked up the rose and smelled of it, she smiled and laid it down to pick up the letter. She broke the black skull seal and took the paper out. She unfolded it and read aloud,

"Your performance shall be grand, in fact the grandest in all the land. Everyone shall fall in love with your voice such as me; let them all be moved until they cry. Your voice is much superb, lead soprano is your role, and you audience you will learn to captivate. And this Rolf is only in your way, you do better without I would say…

Signed,  
O.G"

She couldn't help but smile as she laid it down. The satisfying thought that he was rooting her on made her feel a whole lot better. She stood walking towards the door, as she touched the handle she turned back and took a glance at the rose, smiling as she pushed the door. She was to be ready within the hour for her first debut performance, and she wanted to be just on time. She made her way in as they pushed her around hurrying to get her ready. Her dress was long and white. It was a beautiful kind of old fashioned kind of dress. It radiated with a certain beauty on her, a beauty that pretty much awed everyone.

The music began and the faint voices of the chorus girls could be head, Chloe stood behind the wall watching as Rolf came in from the left side of the stage singing loudly, his voice was charming, but in her mind it never could compare to Erik's voice. She found her cue and walked out on stage trying to find her best tone,

"When love so shall control, the feeling of passion that consumes us. We wait for our turn in this game of life…"

Rolf continued after that line, traveling across the stage and taking her in his arms.

"This loving sensation that controls, all my love for you. Entwines our bodies at one glance, and in this instance is romance…"

And together they sang as the walked in each other's arms across the stage, the lights shining down upon them, the smile on their faces both wide with the love of singing. Chloe turned towards him, the kissing part, she hated the kissing part. As she sang they drew closer,

"And with a kiss we seal our fate, out fated love we will endure…"

Rolf drew her into a deep kiss, when they broke apart the audience burst into a grand applause as their eyes locked onto each others. The walked off the stage singing in unison,

"I love you…"

Erik watched silently from box five, he had to keep telling himself that it was only an opera performance, and she didn't kiss him because she loved him. Although that look in her eyes could fool almost anybody. Erik, being new to the opera ghost business was unaware of some of the tricks that the former opera ghost could do, but he did have a few tricks up his sleeve. He walked out of the box, and made his was towards his home under the opera house, after this lovely performance by Chloe, he should have to make a visit to her. A smirk was placed upon his lip as her voice lingered in his mind.

Rolf took Chloe and escorted her to her room, "You were great…" he paused letting go of her hands, "how would you like to come with me to dinner?" Chloe was taken aback by this, she hadn't expected it, she then remembered that she was going to try and search for Erik tonight, "No… sorry… I am very tired…" Rolf made kind of a disappointed look, and then nodded lightly, "ok then…" he said as he stepped out. As soon as he was gone all of the candles blew out and the smoke rose to the top of the room. Chloe looked around anxiously as a voice called out to her, it was singing. A soft male voice that was unlike any other.

"Your performance was quite entrancing, making my heart smile. Come to me, and we shall go, into a night where your voice shall entrance all whom hear it…"

The voice echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls and surrounding Chloe with the ever sweet essence, and mystery that it left behind. Chloe followed in singing softly as she looked around the room, trying to find the man behind this voice that called to her.

"Erik I hear you calling me to you, and I willingly come to you, your voice drawing me ever close to you…"

Erik stood behind her touching her shoulder as she turned, and in a no longer singing voice she said, "Erik…" Erik smiled lightly, his eyes brightening behind the mask that covered half of his face. Chloe took a step towards him hugging the only one that was there for her when everything went bad for her. Erik, surprised brought his hands around her, "Come into the labyrinth where your future began…" He took her hand in his and with his other hand pushed his flowing black cape behind him. He led her towards the mirror, her eyes staring straight forward, dazed, as in a day dreaming fashion. The mirror opened and they continued down the path.

Erik turned back to look at her, the amazement that adorned her face amused him in a way. His pale lips curved into a smile as he led her down the corridor. The candle light bouncing of her face, and reflecting off his ever white mask. This was a moment that both of them would remember for times to come, whenever they would both look back upon it, they would smile, and reminisce over the overwhelming sensation that it brought to the both of them.


End file.
